Family
by The Omega's Alpha
Summary: Alpha school is coming soon and Humphrey and Kate will be sending their son to alpha school. Northern and southern packs are at war and they're caught in the middle of it. But behind all that is wonders coming to life.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was an early fall day, the wind was blowing, leaves were fluttering, and alliances were stirring, but the unsuspecting pack was growing restless. They had little time with their family before the trainees had to head off to alpha school. It was only weeks away when all the future alphas had gathered to get to know each other. Everyone felt at ease, except Tulip and Humphrey.


	2. Chapter 1, Meeting

**A/N**

** Humphrey and Kate's pups**

**Tulip**

**Female**

**Lime green eyes**

**White with big grey and tan splotches**

**Omega**

**River**

**Male**

**Clear blue eyes**

**Grey with white fur running down along his bottom jaw past his stomach**

**Alpha in training**

Tulip's p.o.v.

Garth howled for the alphas in training to gather. He was teaching alpha school since her grandparents retired. They had to gather a week before leaving so they could get to know who they would be training with. She could see her brother among the gathering crowd.

Lilly's p.o.v.

It had been great since the packs united, everybody was content, well fed, and Kate even had pups. They've grown a lot since they were born and now were almost 6 months. The pack was at great ease. Well, except the part where there's a war going on around us. Luckily it hasn't affected us so far. Thankfully, because Garth and I have been wanting pups for a while now, and we are finally going to have some. I can't wait! But we don't want anybody clomping through our territory hurting the pups.

Kate's p.o.v.

Lilly seems to be deep in thought. I wouldn't be surprised. We just got the wonderful news! She's having pups!

River's p.o.v.

Seeing his mother, Kate, with aunt Lilly was great, they had only had a little time together since Winston and Eve retired. Humphrey, Kate, Lily, and Garth were busy doing their jobs as leaders. Life was busy right now for everybody. It seems like it was affecting Humphrey the most, he looks really tense.

**Sorry for the short chapters, but can I say that this is my first story?**


	3. Chapter 2, Nightfall

**A/N**

**Jinx**

**changing eye colour, lime green to lavender colours,**

**Silvery gray and white fur mixed all over, black splotch over left eye,**

**female,**

**delta in training,**

**has friendly goth attitude, hangs out with "goth" group**

**Jake**

**dark green eyes**

**Black fur, white splotch on right side of mostly lower muzzle,**

**male,**

**delta-to-be**

**Quiet, neutral attitude, hangs out with "goth" group**

** _NOTICE_**

**_I used all my own characters except for the ones from the original A&O._**

River's p.o.v.

As the rest of the alpha to be's are filing out of the clearing, I sneak into the forest, heading for my secret cove.

Jinx's p.o.v.

I stare into the silvery moon, wishing, for once, to find a pack that would accept my skill level, unknowing that, around Jake and I there will soon be wolves pleading for our help, technically. Leaves rustle beside me, I jump, "Oh, it's just you," I say to my fraternal twin brother. "Who else would 'I' be?" He says like even the leaves would know.

Jake's p.o.v.

The leaves rustle again. Jinx jumps. It seems like she really believes she is a jinx, I feel bad, she was named that because she was born with a cold, and every time she sneezed it sounded like she said "dzinx!" It waaas kind of cute. Every now and then I scrunched up my face like she did when 'they' told her it was cute. Just to tease her. Nothing like the bond of twins. I hear a gasp come from two different wolves. I focus my eyes on the unfamiliar wolf.

**Someone: *sigh***

**O.P.( other person): what?**

**Someone: nothing, it's just that I wish I were a wolf.**

**O.P.: Why?**

**Someone:*daydreaming* what? Oh! 'cause.**


	4. Chapter 3, Unofficial Meeting

River's p.o.v.

I gasped. Someone had found my secret cove, and she was really pretty too. Her eyes, they shone brightly. They were the colour of lilacs, just like her, soft and pretty. No! I can't like her, I need to focus on alpha school. Let alone her being a complete stranger. Mental slap. Shouldn't I be defending our territory?

Jinx's p.o.v.

He was staring at me. I blushed. He was muscular, all gray except for white running down his jaw. Simple, yet handsome, probably funny too. My brother is in a defensive stance. Oh !#?%! I should be too! Gosh I must be slow!

Jake's p.o.v.

For a second there it looked like they both liked eachother. Then Jinx noticed how she wasn't in a defensive stance. She looked so scared. "Don't worry, our pack isn't overly aggressive, just watch out for the odd wolf." The unknown wolf stated. This calmed Jinx down. There was a moments pause then, boom! It hit me like a brick. "Wait, what do you mean, watch out for the odd wolf?" I inquired. "You guys are the lone wolves that are looking for a pack, right? The deltas?" He assumed. "You are correct, why?" My sister added in. He looked embarrassed while whispering," We need more pack members."

Jinx's p.o.v.

We had no idea how he knew who we are, but what the heck, why not? "Who do we go to?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, you can go to my parents. But not right now, come here tomorrow evening and we will discuss it." He told us, and with that, he was off. "What was that all about?" Jake, my brother, wondered. I had no idea, so I just shrugged.


End file.
